Harry's reunion and Ginny's vengeance
by mysteryheart
Summary: Harry is invited to his primary school reunion, he doesn't want to go but Ginny wants to get a bit of petty revenge on Harry's so called former classmates, and the Dursley's of course. What will his fiesty redhead come up with? Oneshot (unless you want more) H/G Vernon and Petunia bashing. slight Dudley bashing if you squint.


An 18 year old Harry potter was sitting in his study at Potter Manor staring at the offending invitation that had come through the muggle post.

**_To: Harry Potter_**

_you have been invited to our first ever school reunion at Calmorks Primary school in Surrey. You may bring one guest,_

_12:00pm_

September _2nd_

Harry hated his Primary School! He went through years of tourture there before he got his hogwarts letter. No he would not be going! "We are going." Came a soft yet firm voice in his ear, Harry looked at his wife Ginny, they had gotten Married three months after The Battle of Hogwarts. Harry smiled. "Why do you want to go?" He questioned. Ginny smiled. "So we can show them that just in 8 short years your doing better for yourself than everyone in that reunion combined." She said smiling. Harry rolled his eyes. "So do you want me to drive the Bugatti or the Lambo? since your planning to flaunt our fortune like a Malfoy." He said jokingly with a half crooked smile. Merlin she loved that smile!

On the afternoon of September 2nd Harry Potter was helping his wife out of their silver Bugatti as everyone who was just ariving stared at them in awe, Harry was wearing a dark green button down shirt with black pants while Ginny was wearing a green Vera Wang dress with a black Gucci belt. She had teardrop Diamond earings, a Diamond necklace and she was wearing her Saphire and Emerald engagement ring behind her golden wedding band. she wore her hair loose as she liked it that way and looped her arm around Harrys as they walked towards the entrence. Ginny walking a bit haughtier in her Louis Vuitton heels as they got to the entrance where one of Harry's old teachers were. Ms Cope, Harry hated her and for once he was glad Ginny had demanded they go.

"Name?" The woman asked. "Harry Potter." He said. ignoring the double take a Blonde who he was sure had been Sophie Brown did at his name. Ginny knew why. Instead of the small underfed boy with old clothes hanging off him here stood a tall man who was dead sexy! and rich to boot! Ms Cope blinked before she glanced at his car. "Is that a rental?" She ventured. Harry smirked. "No, its mine. No matter what my wife says." He said gesturing to Ginny.

Ms Cope stared. "Wife?" She questioned. Ginny smiled. "Yes, we got Married last year when I was 16, and he swears that Bugatti is his but I told him when he bought it that it was to pretty for him and I'd be driving it most of the time so if it was gone when he needed to get to work he would have to make do with one of the other cars." Ginny said a bit loudly. People were now activley llistening. Harry blushed as Ms Cope stared wide eyed, then she took notice of Ginny's wardrobe choice and gulped. "Ginny love. I told you, I'm going to get you your own Red one for Christmas, so dont go taking mine. This is exactly what happened with the other cars. Now we have two of everything." Harry complained Good naturedly.

Ginny smiled. "I know but I can't help it. Did you remember to tell the maids at the Manor to prepare for company tonight? I told you I wanted to invite your family over." Ginny said kindly. Harry looked panicked. He never told Ginny just how bad the Dursleys treated him. "Thats not a good idea Ginny." Came Dudley's voice from the crowd. Harry and Dudley had been on speaking terms since the war ended and he didn't agree with Harry at all that Ginny should never know about anything.

"Why's that Dud?" She asked. People had stopped trying to go inside. They now eagerly watched the exchange. "I told Harry he should have told you awhile ago. You see there's a reason my mom and dad never bothered to meet you. They hated Harry for no other reason than existing and treated him horribly, he never got anything while he was with us. Not even food if my parents had anything to say about it. I was no saint either of course but I stopped my ways of Harry Hunting when Harry saved my life."

The watching crowd thought it was very stupid to admit that he used to bully Harry, because the minute Dudley told her about his parents she looked ready to kill, Harry had gone pale and Dudley was watching her hesitantly. He was sure she would hate him. Even Dudley could see how much she loved Harry. Ginny made a sound that seemed to be some type of growl.

"They WHAT!?! HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THIS!" She yelled. Harry sighed and to a step back. "Ginny love, I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this and Im quite sure if we weren't in public you'd be on a war path to avenge me or something like that. But Im over it. Yes they hated me. yes they lied about everything. Yes they pretended I attended a school for criminals but I dont care anymore. I've forgiven them." Harry said.

Ginny's face turned red. "THEY SAID WHAT!?! THEY PRETENDED YOU WENT TO SOME SCHOOL FOR CRIMINALS!?! HARRY YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOU WENT TO A PRESTIGIOUS BOARDING SCHOOL IN SCOTLAND WITH ME! YOUR NAME WAS DOWN IN THE ACCEPTANCE BOOK SINCE YOU WERE BORN! YOU RECIEVED THREE AWARDS FOR SPECIAL SERVICES TO THE SCHOOL AND YOU NEARLY DIED FIGHTING OFF A GROUP OF THUGS WHO BROKE IN AND THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING PEOPLE YOU CALL AN AUNT AND UNCLE ACTED AS THOUGH YOU WERE A DELINQUENT!!" She screamed. Dudley gulped. The crowd was now fully invested in the conversation as Harry led Ginny inside.

Everyone followed and sat at the tables closest to them. a group of people who used to be the popular kids Bravley sat at the table where Harry had lead Ginny. "Ginny love. Please calm down, Honestly yes they treated me like rubbish but Im over it. I have you now and a beautiful home with anything I could ever want or need including a wonderful wife who is very beautiful when she gets angry to defend me." Harry said soothingly.

The following "awwww" From the crowd brought Ginny back down to earth a bit more as she crosssed her arms and continued to tap her foot. Then she looked at Dudley who was sitting at their table as well. Dudley turned pale. Ginny smiled. "Dont worry Dudley. I know you made up with Harry. So I wont hold your Past against you. But now that I know the truth I dont feel like being a host to those people you call parents. How about you and some of your friends come over to the Manor after the reunion? I'm sure the maids and butlers wouldn't mind serving a small party." Ginny said.

Of couse Harry knew this was Ginny's plan all along. To invite some of the people who made Harry's life hell to subtly rub his success in their face. They had cast charms to make the house elves look like Maids and butlers for 24 hours. of course the elves were extatic about this as they never got to serve while muggles were over and now they would! The rest of the tables occupants looked as though they wished to be invited.

Dudley nodded. "Sure. though you need to invite me over when Tonks and Remus bring Teddy. I haven't seen them since your wedding!" He said smiling. Harry nodded. That seemed to be everyone at the tables cue to start firing off questions. "Where do you work?" One guy asked. "I work for the goverment but thats all I can say, My job is highly classified." He said seriously. "Its true. He wont even let me know what he does." Dudley said. Ginny smiled. Dudley knew exactly what Harry did. He worked in the Ministry in the Department of Magical law Enforcment, and He had a seat on the wizengamot as Lord Potter from the most Ancient and Noble house of Potters. Thankfully He was recognised as a Noble Lord in the Muggle world as well.

Ginny was about to throw this in their faces. "I'm a sports writer for womens Cricket. I write under an Alias though." Ginny offered. Then she turned to Harry. "Oh darling I almost forgot. Lord Malfoy wanted to talk with you and discuss the laws you've been pushing for." She said slyly. Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean? Only Lords and Noblemen can do that." One girl said. Dudley smiled broadly.

He had caught on to Ginny's plan and he loved it. " Grace don't you know? My cousin's full title is Lord Harry James Potter of The most Noble and Ancient house of Potters. He got his Lordship when he turned 17." Dudley announced. There were a few gasps. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes well. I was quite shocked myself when I found out at the age of 11 that my parents were not drunks who died in a car crash but were really high ranking members of society who were murdered." He said a bit icily.

"Who would just spring news like that on a little boy?" Another girl asked. Ginny frowned. "Um. That would be My family. Our old headmaster and the entire school for a whole year really, Harry was famous at school. star of the football team, the youngest member in a century you know. and then he risked his life so many times just to save people. He has a very annoying Hero complex." Ginny said. "Well that hero complex saved your cute arse from a very venomus snake." Harry said.

Ginny glared at him. "Yes and you got bit by the snake trying to save me. Honestly if that Teacher hadn't wandered near the cave we fell into you would have died at twelve." Ginny chided. "How else did he risk his life?" someone else asked. that set Ginny off. " well that was only Harry's second year! my first you see. My brother is Harry's best friend in their first year a teacher was trying to steal a very important artifact being held at the school for safe keeping. of course Harry suspected he was up to something and tried to stop him when he heard him talking to his boss and confirming that he would steal it and get out.

Harry tried to tell the teachers but they were convinced it was perfectly safe. so Harry my brother and their best friend went to stop him. only my brother slipped and hit his head on the way so Harry and their best friend Hermione. decided she would take My brother Ron to the Hospital wing while Harry went on. Harry confronted him but he had a gun. but Harry tackled him before he could do anything. they struggled for a bit before the Guy got really dizzy.

we think he was allergic to something on Harry. So Harry grabbed the artifact and was going to run for it but the guy shot Harry before he collapsed. And thats how the Headmaster found them. After bringing Ron to the Hospital wing. Hermione ran straight to his office and refused to take no for an answer. of course she was in histerics so he was inclined to believe her. but Harry had to stay in the Hospital wing and missed the last game of the school year. we got creamed " She said taking a breath.

"Then in his third year..." Ginny continued explaining about Harry's adventures. tweaking them a bit to muggle things like Sirius was an escaped murderer but he was innocent and the papers that proved it were hidden in the school, and how Harry was the only one to believe his godfather and at the end of the year proved his innocence. then the tri-wizard tournament was a competition to help international Educational relations with france and bulgaria. and Harry was picked to compete by a crazy teacher who wanted to kill him for one reason or other. and after that it was the story of the power hungry teacher that tied him up during detentions convinced he was lying and carved his skin two letters at a time. then threatened him with expulsion if he told,

of course he told and none of the teachers believed him again until he told the Headmaster who never liked that teacher. And how the headmaster burst in with the cops and other teachers during his last detention. Nobody believed that one until Harry showed them the 'I must not tell lies" scar. " How could they not believe you after everything you did for the school? Did you ever get a moments rest at that place?" Harry smiled. "No, and I dont really blame them. I think they were Just hoping that nothing would happen." He answered.

"So when did you two get married?" Grace asked. Ginny smiled. " When I was 16, Harry was 17. it was Three months after Harry fought off those group of thugs, they had snuck onto the school grounds and were in the middle of defacing the property when Harry came out to stop them. of course other students soon came out to help to. Myself included. But Harry faced off against the ringleader. and he started firing bullets at Harry. One hit Harry in his stomach but Harry was so hyped on adrenaline I suppose that he hardly noticed until Harry Tackled him. while Harry was trying to get his gun The guy pulled the trigger and ended up shooting himself in the chest.

He died on the spot. then Harry tipped over and we had all taken care of the others by then. but Harry had to be rushed to the Hospital wing. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw him lying there. I thought h-he was dead. we all did." Ginny said as she started to tear up. Harry rubbed her back. Dudley of course had heard all of the real stories after the final battle and smiled sadly.

The rest of the table was shocked. "You dont have to tell us any more. So your 17. Right Ginny? are you still in that school?" one of the guys named Dan asked. Ginny shook her head. "I graduated early." She explained. "I knew Harry wasn't going to be in school for my final year and I was already in the advanced classes so I asked the school's current headmistress if I could take the 7th year exams early, of course she agreed and I passed with good enough marks." Ginny said shrugging.

One girl finally hinted at the topic the rest of the table seemed to be eager to get to. Though none of them actually believed would be possible. "So about this get together at your place..." She trailed off. Dudley smirked and Harry rolled his eyes, honestly he swore his wife was part Slytherin. "Well of course your all invited!" Dudley said to the tables occupants. Everyone instantly looked to Harry for confirmation, and eveyone knew why. The popular kids were complete arseholes to Harry and none of them felt like they desserved to go.

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes. "Honestly guys dont look so hesitant, yes none of you were very nice to me but honestly thats all in the past. I've forgiven you all and if you want to come your more than welcome to come to my Manor" Harry said smiling. Just then Harry's two way Mirror that had been glamoured to look like a phone vibrated. Hary excused himself and walked outside. While he was away Grace turned to Dudley. "What exactly did your parents do to him as a kid?" She asked. Dudley was about to tell her to bugger off when Ginny spoke up glaring at him. "Dud you had better answer the question. I want to know and nothing short of death would make my husband admit what they did. Tell me. Or. Else." She said lacing venom into the last two words.

Dudley paled and nodded his head. "Well I should start by saying that he Lived in the cupboard under the stairs until he was 11. The most my parents ever fed him was a slice of stale bread and a bit of cheese with a cup of water, some juice if he was extremley lucky. He was only given my second bedroom after his Acceptance letter came because the letter said that someone from the school was coming to talk to him and stuff, I think they suspected what my parents were doing but nothing was ever done about it.

At least they stopped beating him after the letter came. But every time he came home for the summer he was basically our slave, and yet when he was 15 he still saved my life. I got on the wrong side of this real messed up guy and Harry protected me. He even helped me get home. I was really shaken up and I couldn't string two words together, I tried to tell my parents he saved me but it did no good. they starved him for two weeks until he up and left. Dont know where he went though." Dudley said as he eyed Ginny.

"I spent the rest of that summer at Ginny's house if you must know. " Harry said glaring at Dudley as he sat back down. "Ginny made me! " Dudley blurted out. Harry snorted then laughed as Ginny's cheeks burned red. "Where's that?" Dan asked. Ginny shrugged. "out in Devon. Ottery St Catchpole to be exact." Ginny said. The group blinked. "How on earth did you get there?" One girl asked Harry in awe. Harry smirked. "By sheer dumb luck. I found a family that was road tripping to Devon and I told them I was escaping my abusive relatives and trying to get to my girlfriends house in Devon.

They were more than happy to take me. Then. once we were in Devon they dropped me off as they were going in another direction. I found a payphone and called Ginny, of course I had just told her that my relatives were being unbearable and I was in Devon. I swear I heard her get into the car with her father the moment I told her that" Harry said as he lied smoothy everyone cracked a smile as Ginny blushed furiously.

"Why did your relatives lie about your parents? Do you know?" Grace asked. Harry scowled and Dudley spoke up. "My mom was jealous of her sister." He said simply. Grace was just about to ask another question when Ethan a Blonde boy stiffened and spoke up to the entire table. "Speak of the devils!" He hissed. The entire table looked towards the door to see sets of parents ariving, among them were Petunia and Vernon.

Petunia instantly spotted Dudley and dragged Vernon over. The tables occupants looked less than pleased as they came to a stop infront of the table. "Oh Duddykins are you catching up with your old friends? Could we sit with you? The other parents are going over to speak to their kids to." Petunia said. The entire table seemed to stiffen and the resounding "No!" That they all said seemed to shock the horse faced woman. Vernon was about to say something when he caught sight of Harry. His face began to turn red and the Guys in the group tensed in case their was a brawl. two of them were officers and one other was in the Military. And they felt it was their job to protect Harry, he was a Lord after all and his protection was a higher priority than ordinary Citizens.

"What are you doing here boy? Trying to ruin Dudley's time are you? you and that slag hanging-" Vernon didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry was up in an instant directly infront of Vernon's face. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen and listen good Dursley. I dont give a damn about what you say about me. But if you EVER in your life call my wife a slag again you"ll vanish and never be seen or heard from again do I make myself clear?" Harry said in a deathly calm voice. Vernon paled and stuttered.

"Now see here!" Vernon ground out. The officers and Military man stood up and stood near Harry. one of the officers got between them and squared his shoulders. "Mr Dursley i'm going to have to ask you to stay away from Lord Potter." He said loudly. People started whispering as Petunia looked a bit green. "Lord Potter?" She said weakly. Harry glared.

"Yes, I claimed my Lordship to the Noble and Anchient house of Potter at 17, no thanks to you two. Everyone I do believe it is time for us to go now, Feel free to follow our car, Dudley you can ride with us." Harry said calmly. "Dudley! You can't seriously be thinking about going with the likes of him! He's a freak!" Petunia screached. Harry stiffened and he was about to say something when Dudley spoke up. loud enough for the entire hall to hear. "No mum you and dad are the freaks, you never treated Harry right and you made him sleep in a cupboard until he was 11. now like Harry said its time for us to go. Everyone who was invited to the Manor follow us in Harry's Bugatti." Dudley said stiffly

Soon enough they were on the roads with six cars trailing behimd them. luckily Potter manor was well hidden due to the five mile long 'drive way' or people might have questioned why they hadn't noticed it before. but the private property sign kept out lost muggles who were driving by. Although he couldn't hear them his company gasped at the lavish mansion once it came into view. Harry smirked. The elves had turned the manor into what he called 'Muggle Mode' as he had quite a few muggle friends. The Quidditch pitch turned into lavish gardens with a warped pool in the center, his floo room now looked like a buissness room and anything magical behaved. Well except for his fathers portrait, the arsehole always changed his facial expression on purpose! So far he had made three muggle buissness men go to the doctor for a check up and five others take sick days!

Ginny smirked. She was going to have so much fun!


End file.
